bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
, otherwise known as , is a small, good-natured, childlike Arrancar. She lives in the desert of Hueco Mundo with her adoptive hollow brothers, Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche, and their pet, Bawabawa. She is also the former 3rd Espada. Character outline Nel is a female arrancar that has light green hair, a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, and a pink line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes. The remains of her hollow mask make up a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four of the teeth on it are broken off. It is currently unknown where her hollow hole is. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown. Nel's appearance is in stark contrast to her vocabulary, which contains a number of bizarre phrases and words one wouldn't expect such a small child to know, such as calling her uvula a "throat penis" and referring to herself as a masochist. Ichigo Kurosaki assumes her hollow companions are responsible for this. Nel and her companions also represent oddities among hollows. Though most hollows are evil, Nel actually fears shinigami, assuming they are in fact the evil ones. In spite of this, she develops an attachment to Ichigo and follows him into Las Noches. During their super sentai intro she prefers the name "Thieves: Nel-Don-Pe". Her previous form is that of a big-breasted, fully-grown woman with longer hair but otherwise similar features. Physically, Nel is around the same age as Ichigo; 15 years old. Her skull mask changes slightly, its features appearing sharper and less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns, while her hollow hole is still hidden from view. Although having grown up physically, she still seems to have her child-like affection over Ichigo, when she suddenly hugs him tightly after attacking Nnoitra, without realizing that Ichigo was losing consciousness. A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former 3rd Espada. History Nel Tu was once an Espada in Aizen's army and held the rank of 3rd Espada. During her time as the 3rd she would constantly be challenged by Nnoitra Jiruga to fights to prove that males are stronger than females. Nel would prove victorious in every duel. Later Nnoitra would team up with Szayel Aporro Granz (who was not an espada at the time) to perform a sneak attack on Nel. Nnoitra ripped off the masks of her two fraccions Pesche and Dondochakka, apparently an unspeakable act among the arrancar. When Nel charged at him in a rage, but the Nnoitra she was seeing was actually an illusion created by Szayel-Aporro. The real Nnoitra used her distraction to attack her from behind, landing a blow directly to the mask on her head. The attack itself (from Nnoitra) broke off part of her mask, scaring her forehead and left her unconscious. He threw her and her fraccions out of Hueco Muendo so that he could increase his power by the time she returned, but was disappointed to find that she had reverted into a child. Afterward, Pesche and Dondochakka vow that they will protect this newly weak Nel at any cost. The take the roles of her playful older brothers, never revealing to her their identities or her own identity for fear of her memories coming back: according to Pesche, this is because she had always hated fighting, and in her child form she was spared from it. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc After Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū Ishida enter Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue, they come across what looks to be a young human chased by three hollows. After Ichigo attacks the three, it is revealed that the 'human' is actually an arrancar named Nel Tu; the hollows are her two brothers and their pet. After becoming friends, the expanded group travels to the wall of Las Noches, where they are attacked by a sand-based hollow, Lunuganga. The hollow is immune to their attacks, but the group is saved by Renji and Rukia, the latter of which freezes Lunaganga in a circle of ice. Ichigo and his group break into Las Noches and split into five directions, leaving Nel and her brothers behind. The siblings decide to follow Ichigo but get lost. Nel is the only one who catches up to Ichigo, arriving just in time to be confronted by Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, a Privaron Espada with a number of #103. When Dordonii tries to fire a cero blast at Ichigo, Nel steps in, absorbing the blast and firing it back. Enraged, Dordonii attacks Nel, who is then saved by Ichigo, now using his Hollow powers and defeats him. Dordonni later wakes up to a drooling Nel who is using her saliva to heal his wounds. During her trip furthur into Las Noches with Ichigo, she witnesses his clashes with Ulquiorra Schiffer, the 4th Espada and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the 6th Espada. After Ichigo finishes off Grimmjow they are suddenly attacked by none other then Noitra Jiruga himself. After his Fracción, Tesla finds her hidding behind a rock, Nnoitra identifies Nel as a former Espada during his battle with Ichigo, one who he found to be very annoying. Nel denies this accusation heavily as Nnoitra attacks Ichigo again. The fight ensures with Nnoitra dominating a severly weakened Ichigo, culminating in him breaking Ichigo's wrist. Nel's concern causes her to spontaneously transform into her true form. From here, she goes on to reveal herself as the former 3rd Espada and effortlessly deals with Nnoitra. After using a double Cero blast against Nnoitra, Nel rushes to Ichigo and gives him a big bear hug. This causes him to go unconcious momentarily due to the pain of his injuries. She reverts back to her child form, before she can defeat Nnoitra and is left at his mercy. She is soon healed by Orihime when Kenpachi Zaraki arrives to fight Tesla, then Nnoitra. It can be assumed she might have regained her memories as she locked eyes with Nnoitra and says his name as he dies. Abilities Child Form Nel does not carry a zanpakutō in her child form, but has the unique abilities listed below. Attack Absorption/Conversion:A unique ability to swallow enemy attacks and fire them back with a more powerful force exceeding that of the original hit, indicated by the eyes on her skull mask glowing. Rudimentary Sonido: She is able to accelerate her movements with what seem to be a rudimentary form of Sonido. Healing Vomit: She also has the ability to heal others with her vomit (which has a similar appearance to saliva, leading to her believing so). Original Form In her original form, she carries a Zanpakutō. Sonido Master: Her speed is greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position. Enhanced Strength: Her strength is greatly increased as well, fitting with her former position. Attack Absorption/Conversion: She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, and also performs it with greater ease. Cero Doble: According to Nnoitra, Nel's trademark is to absorb an incoming cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a "cero doble", (spanish for "double cero"). While her child form severely limits her Arrancar powers, she is still powerful enough to absorb and re-direct a cero blast from a Privaron Espada-class Arrancar, though the effort seems to tire her immediately. Zanpakutō : her zanpakuto has a green sheath and a hilt shaped like two crescent moons joined together at each other's back. *'Resurrección': its release command is . In her new form, Nel takes the form of an ibex-like centaur, with horns, armor, and a tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-ended lance. :Resurrección Special Ability: The only attack she has used in this form so far is. * . Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed and it drills into her enemy. Fracción thumb|150px|Nel and her fracción during their super sentai-style intro is a large, spotted humanoid hollow with a tiki mask and compound eyes. He appears to speak with a yakuza-style accent and is fairly tame in comparison to other hollows. Despite his menacing appearance, he is prone to tear-filled outbursts at the slightest provocation, usually when he's worried about something. is a seemingly harmless, humanoid Arrancar whose mask resembles an insectoid head with a large pair of mandibles. He wears an eyepatch and a loincloth. His Hollow hole is slightly lower than normal, positioned near his stomach instead of his chest. He and Dondochakka were once Nel Tu's Fracción, but had their masks forcibly removed by Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz, and were left for dead with Nel. After realizing that their master had reverted to a defenseless child, he and Dondochakka pledged to protect her. According to Pesche, they hid their true identities from Nel because they feared not doing so might cause her memories to come back. Neither of them wanted this, because Neliel strongly disliked fighting, and in her child form she would no longer have to fight. He and Dondochakka spent the following time traveling around Hueco Mundo, keeping Nel amused with games like eternal tag, while still training (probably without her knowledge) to better protect her. is a giant, eel-like hollow whose mask consists of a simple plate on his head with a pair of horns. Actually, he's a parasite that Dondochakka keeps inside him if not out. He acts as both a pet and transportation for Pesche, Dondochakka, and Nel Tu. Bawabawa tends to get upset for not being included in the group's super sentai-styled introduction sequences. Navigation Oderschvank Oderschvank Oderschvank Oderschvank